


whatta man

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 2x01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Established Relationship, M/M, buck and eddie have been together for 2 years and have been engaged for 3 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: Bobby's about to say something else when Buck interrupts with an excited, "Babe!" Chimney, Hen, and Bobby share confused looks with each other as Buck abandons the group to rush over to Eddie. Eddie looks up at the sound and grins when he sees Buck.





	whatta man

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to whatta man by salt n pepa and i got This idea so uh. here. have this

While Buck is enthusiastically talking about how none of the other men at the station stand a chance against him for the firefighter wall calendar, he doesn't seem to notice that Chimney has entirely checked out and is staring at something behind him.

"Okay.  _That_ is a beautiful man," Chimney says suddenly, cutting Buck off and causing Bobby and Hen to look in the same direction that he's looking at. The looks of shock that pop onto Bobby and Hen's faces confuses Buck.

"Where's the lie? And I like girls," Hen replies, and Buck decides to turn around to see who's so distractingly hot that even  _Hen_ has to comment on it. He's not sure what he's expecting to see behind him, but he's certainly not expecting to see his  _fiance_ of all people pulling on a shirt. The look of shock and excitement on his face goes unnoticed by everyone else.

Bobby's about to say something else when Buck interrupts with an excited, "Babe!" Chimney, Hen, and Bobby share confused looks with each other as Buck abandons the group to rush over to Eddie. Eddie looks up at the sound and grins when he sees Buck. Chimney, Hen, and Bobby follow after another moment of sharing bewildered looks. Buck wraps Eddie up in a tight hug as soon as he reaches him and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. "Since when did you even get into the academy, huh?"

"Surprise," Eddie murmurs and Buck laughs, pulls away from the hug, and playfully punches Eddie's shoulder.

"Okaaaaay," Hen says, and only now does Buck realize that everyone else has caught up to them. "Welcome to the team, Eddie. I'm Hen," she continues, holding out her hand for Eddie to shake. Eddie reaches out and grabs her hand, firmly shaking it. Her eyes widen when she sees the ring on his finger. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Buck, are you  _married_ to this dude?" Buck blushes when Hen points out Eddie's ring to Chimney and Bobby.

"Um, no," Buck replies. "I'm, uh, engaged.  _We're_ engaged."

"Well, nice to meet you, future Mr. Buckley," Chimney says, and the shit eating grin he throws toward Buck makes Buck want to punch him. "I'm Chimney. Welcome to the team."

"We actually haven't decided on who's gonna take who's name. But Buck's been pretty insistent on taking my name," Eddie replies, laughing a little, and Buck wishes the Earth would open up and swallow him whole. He likes to keep his personal life private, and as much as he loves and adores Eddie, he really wishes he would stop talking.

"Okay!" Buck suddenly says, clasping his hands together. "I think we should stop talking about this now. Instead, we should probably let Eddie get settled for his first day, right?" Everyone shares a nice little laugh before walking off.

"Relax, babe," Eddie says with a sweet kiss pressed against Buck's cheek once everyone's left. "We're just teasing you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Buck replies, returning the kiss happily. "I just liked having you all to myself, y'know?"

"I know. I'm still all yours. You know that, right?" Eddie asks.

"I know. You're all mine," Buck mumbles, pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Eddie murmurs, bringing a hand up to gently cup Buck's cheek. Eddie's about to say something else when the bell goes off. 

"Time for your first call, babe," Buck says with a half chuckle, leading Eddie to the firetrucks by the hand.

 

***

 

A little while later, Buck and Eddie are sitting at a table next to each other at the station when Hen walks over, plops down in the seat across from them.

"Um, hi?" Buck says, brows furrowed.

"So, I've been dying to know," Hen says, "how long have you two been together?"

Buck and Eddie share a look. "Um, about two years, right?" Buck asks.

"Yeah, you proposed on our anniversary," Eddie replies, smiling a little and taking Buck's hand in his. When they look back to Hen, they see a proud grin on her face.

The grin falls soon enough, melts into a look of confusion. "Wait. If you two have been together for two years," Hen starts. 

"Oh no," Buck groans with a grimace.

" _You're_  tracheotemy boy?" Hen asks in disbelief.

"Um, what?" Eddie asks with a confused smile.

"Valentine's day last year. Buck said he had a hot date with some hot guy-"

"Not the words I used," Buck interupts. Everyone ignores him. 

"He ended up not being at work for, like, a couple weeks afterward. We asked Bobby if he knew where Buck was, and he told us he was in the hospital because he choked on  _bread_ ," Hen pauses to laugh. "And that his date had to give him a  _tracheotemy_  in the middle of a fancy restaurant." Hen shakes her head to herself, still chuckling.

"Yeah, they really gave me shit for that," Buck grumbles to Eddie bitterly. Eddie laughs a little.

"Wait, hey, Chim!" Hen turns in her seat, motions for Chimney to come closer.

"What's going on?" Chimney asks once he's joined the group. 

" _This_ ," Hen jabs a thumb in Eddie's direction, "is tracheotemy boy!"

Chimney gasps, and Buck really, really wishes that the Earth would open up and swallow him whole right now. "No way! You're the guy who Buck was with on Valentine's day?" he asks.

"Yeah, I was," Eddie replies, sending a sort of panicked look toward Buck.

"Guys, you're overwhelming him, cut it out," Buck says with a frown.

"Are we overwhelming him or do you just not want to relive that day?" Hen asks with a cheeky look on her face.

"You're overwhelming him!" Buck replies, a little louder than necessary. "And also I really don't wanna talk about that day, it was really embarrassing."

"Aw, babe," Eddie says sweetly, laughing a little. "It wasn't  _that_  bad."

"If you hadn't known what to do, I actually would have died, so I think it was pretty bad," Buck replies bitterly, trying desperately to avoid pouting.

Hen and Chimney laugh, and Hen stands up to start walking away with him. "You guys are adorable. We better get an invite to the wedding!" Hen says, grinning.

Buck rolls his eyes as they walk off, laughing to each other. "Geez," he mumbles.

"Are they always that... into messing with you?" Eddie asks, thumb rubbing Buck's hand slowly.

"Yeah," Buck says. "Some days, it's more annoying than on others."

"Is this one of the more annoying days? You seem beyond frustrated," Eddie replies, and the genuine concern in his voice makes Buck want to cry.

"Yeah. All I wanna do is talk to you. Is that really too much to ask for?" Buck says.

"Aw, babe!" Eddie laughs a little, leans forward to press a sweet kiss to Buck's lips. "You're so cute. All I wanna do is talk to you, too."

Buck smiles broadly, blushes a little bit. Even after all this time, Eddie seems to leave Buck as a flustered mess. "Now, can we get back to talking wedding dates?"


End file.
